esmeraldanempirefandomcom-20200214-history
House Seko
House Seko is one of the founding noble houses of the Esmeraldan Empire. Their motto is, "Jump Right In". Their colours are ghost white and light grey. They are one of nine principal houses of the Principality of Esmeralda. The head of the household holds the title of Baron of Health 'and are responsible for public health and hospitals in the province. They are sworn to the Prince of Esmeralda. It has ruled the city-state of Seko City in the southern region of North America since it was established in 4790. Their stronghold within the city is known as 'The Tincture. The head of the household since that time has also held the title of Duke of Seko and Lord of the Tincture. Common surnames for members of this house include Seko, Uro '''and '''Betue. History The house was founded by Horan Seko with the consent of King Jeremy Tull Jr. in 4497. Horan was well known among the founders of Esmeralda Prime for his medical knowledge and important treatments. In a well known fable, Seko was said to have once jumped from a cliff into a underground lake from a height of over 50 meters to save a drowning Jeremy Tull Sr. House Castes House Seko has four distinct castes. The role of each caste is well-defined and there is a strict path and hierarchy for all members. The four castes of House Seko and the hierarchy are: #'Masters': Leaders of the house. Reserved for the head of the household and his or her immediate family. #'Healers': Officers of the house charged with supporting the head of household in their role as Baron of Health. They are charged with promoting, maintaining or restoring citizen health through the study, diagnosis, and treatment of disease, injury, and other physical and mental impairments. Most members of this caste become doctors, surgeons, dentists, nurses or specialized therapists. Senior members of this caste who serve as both liaison and administrators for regional lords hold the title of 'First Healer'. #'Stewards': Advisers who manage the house's estate and domestic affairs. They are also responsible for tracking the activities of house members and for the training of younger members to prepare for their respective duties within the house. #'Guardians': Trained warriors sworn to protect their house and it's interests with their own lives, to obey the commands of the masters and to keep their secrets. Known Members Masters *{Franklin Seko}. Former Lord of the Tincture, Duke of Seko and Baron of Health. **Iris Seko, his wife. **Nicholas Seko, his eldest son. Former Imperial Senator, Duke of Seko, Lord of the Tincture and Baron of Health. Currently Viceroy of the Esmeraldan Empire and Grand Duke of Esmeralda. **Xavier Seko, his second son. The head of House Seko. The current Duke of Seko, Baron of Health and Lord of the Tincture. Healers *Algernon Seko, First Healer of Esmeralda Lower. *Dionisio Uro, First Healer of Esmeralda Upper. *Kelvin Seko, First Healer of Garbháin City *Johnathon Seko, First Healer of Labelle City. *Rebecca Smith, First Healer of Seko City. Former wife of Nicholas Seko. *Raimundo Seko, First Healer of Sodraas. *Erik Betue, First Healer of Seko City. *Paola Seko, First Healer of Titus. *Amílcar Betue, First Healer of Esmeralda Minor (West). *Cayetano Seko, First Healer of Esmeralda Minor (East). Stewards *Mona Seko, Quaestor of the Duchy of Esmeralda Historical Members *Horan Seko, the Healer, legendary founding ancestor of House Seko. The first Baron of Health. * Jose Seko, Baron of Health during the War of the Great Houses who sided with the Reformers. * Richard Seko, Emperor of the Esmeraldan Empire from 5022 until 5082. Monarchs *Emperor Seko I (Richard Seko): 5022-5082 Category:Nobles Category:Noble Houses Category:House Seko Category:Seko City Category:House Seko beneficiaries